


Royal Family Meetings

by DropsOfMoonlight



Series: Winx Redux AU [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day have something I cobbled up in like 3 hours, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, as in they make a single allusion to it but it should be tagged, he has literally one line but might as well tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfMoonlight/pseuds/DropsOfMoonlight
Summary: Sky wants Riven to meet his parents. Not as his team partner like last time, but as his boyfriend. Even if it makes him incredibly nervous. Lucky for him, Riven is there to calm him down.Winx Redux AU, set between AU!S5 and AU!S6.
Relationships: Riven/Sky (Winx Club)
Series: Winx Redux AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573048
Kudos: 9





	Royal Family Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I cobbled this together in like 3 hours so if it doesn't make much sense that might be why. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“But are you  _ sure _ sure.”

“Yes, I am, hun.”

“But are you truly, really,  _ completely, surely _ su-”

“Sky. I love you. But for Vitaore’s caring sight. Calm down.”

Sky and Riven were walking down one of the giant hallways of the Arturia Palace of Eraklyon, dressed in semi-traditional formal clothing. Sky had his crown affixed and held together with the weight of his braided bun, while the Heart of Eraklyon hung between Riven’s pecs, its ruby-red hue matching the rest of his accents.

“It’s just,”, the prince continued, trying to calm down even if he wasn’t convincing his fellow Specialist, -”this is the first time you’re meeting my parents.”

“I have already met your parents, love.”

“Yeah, but not as my  _ boyfriend _ !”, the prince complained, as if that changed anything at all. -”And you only met them in passing while trying to un-Valtor-fy me with Dia and Brandon. Plus, it’s also kind of breaking Eraklian protocol.” 

Riven raised his eyebrow in confusion - Brandon and Stella’s tutoring in all them stuffy traditions Eraklyon had was very thorough, but they hadn’t mentioned anything about formalities regarding courting. -”Wasn’t you giving me the Heart of Eraklyon part of said tradition?”

“Yes, buuuuuuuuuuuuut I was. Supposed to give it to you  _ after _ I introduced you to my parents. And I don’t know if they’ll mention that or if they won’t and what if they try to make this about the political implications of something or other and-” 

Sky was swiftly quieted down with a soft kiss and a pat on his shoulder, Riven looking at him with soft, if kind of annoyed, eyes. -”Sky, this is probably not super comforting, but yeah, it’s highly probably your parents will try to spin this into the, as Cami put it, “interwoven machinations of the ancient bullshit we call Northern Soleneian politics”.” Sky was not comforted, if anything, he was more anxious now. Riven had to be faster. 

“But that’s not what matters right now. You want me to meet your parents formally, eat dinner in as much peace as we can manage, and then go back to our room and spend the rest of the break our way. This is just one part of the trip, it’s not going to ruin everything. So don’t worry, okay? It’s gonna be fine regardless of how this goes.” This seemed to do the trick. Sky took a deep breath, lightly slapped his cheeks, and pumped his fists. “Okay, I’m ready, I can do this. Let’s do it!” -he cheered to no one in particular, but it helped him calm down, and that’s what matters.

_ Plus, it’s pretty cute _ , Riven thought.

* * *

_ Well, dinner has been. A thing, so far. _

If he could be completely honest, Riven was not overly fond of Erendor and Samara. They were decent rulers, if Radius could praise them, and they seem to have only saddled Sky with the same ol’ Royal Paranoia Stella can get from time to time, but they were still kind of unpleasant to be around - which both he and Sky knew well enough, and had been the reason the few “just-us-two” trips they’ve had had been on Solaria.

But to have almost complete and total silence as they ate was still kind of unnerving. The only things Riven could hear were their breathing, the clinking of glasses and silverware, and the low classical music that seemed to come out of the wall’s hidden speakers.  _ Probably cheaper than having a band always at the ready.  _ It was Samara who broke the silence.

“So, Riven, I trust you’ve been looking after our dear Sky?” -the Queen’s tone was sweet, but Riven could hear the weight of the question as if it was an anvil falling from a table.

“Yes, of course, your Majesty - we’ve made a habit of always check on each other during battle.”

“Well, that’s good to hear, our son must always be protected and he must always protect his own,” Erendor commented. “You two have been together for about a year and a half. Have there been any bumps in said relationship?”

“Well, outside of a couple of long arguments last year, product of a botched mission, we’ve had a smooth sailing, I’d say” -Sky said, the confidence in his voice clear even through the nervousness. “Plus, anything that we consider a bit more complex or drawn out than usual, we take it with Dr. Amadeo, which helps as well.” It was true, Riven’s therapist has helped them both a lot, not only as a couple, but individually. Sky was still thankful to him for helping him recover from the brainwashing incident.

“That’s commendable, few couples have enough awareness of their own shortcomings to so easily turn to therapy when it goes too far. That’s strength of character.” Erendor’s words seemed genuinely kind and proud, which shocked Sky a bit. The way the dinner had been going so far was shocking to him overall - he was sure something would have gone wrong at all - he loved his parents, but they were not tactful people in the slightest, so this more calm approach was a welcome surprise.

“Well then,” Samara continued, a scarily playful tone in her voice, “outside of all this, how… far, has your relationship progressed?”

_ Nevermind what I just thought, this is about to go to shit. _

* * *

Dinner had been finished, and both couples parted their ways to their respective rooms. Once the king and queen were out of earshot, Riven spoke up. “So. Gotta be honest. I did not expect your parents to care about those things.”

“Honestly I was not expecting questions of that nature at all,” Sky seemed as shocked as Riven, as well as a bit disgusted, if he was truthful. “I’ve always thought my parents were very prudish.”

“They _ are  _ prudish,” Riven countered, “your mom seemed to regret the question almost immediately and your dad almost died of asphyxiation after saying it. I was almost glad they decided to question me about my ties to Solarian royalty instead.” Almost was the key word, even if he expected to give a crash course on Solaria’s history it wasn’t something he wanted to go over during dinner of all times.

“Sorry about that again, I knew this was gonna happen. That’s why I didn’t want this to happen”, the prince sulked, but a light slap on his back threw him back to reality.

“Stop that, it wasn’t a complete night-ruiner. Sure it was awkward as all fuck, but that’s what I was expecting tonight anyways, it’s really no big deal.” Riven stopped, hugging Sky from behind, resting his head on his own. “It was still a nice night, we had good food, and most important,” suddenly turning the prince around, “I was with you.”

With that same soft and loving gaze, Riven lightly flicked Sky’s forehead, a sign of affection. “So quit the downer talk, okay?”

“Okay, you’re right. It was a good night.”

Sky raised his head a bit, Riven leaned down his, and kissed, a nice moment to themselves to take advantage of.

“Yo, we’re in public, lovebirds! How scandalous!”, a distant comment from the end of the hallway came, a familiar voice and snicker alongside it.

“Oh fuck  _ off _ , Brandon”, Riven said annoyed, but a smirk on his face nonetheless as he glared at him, happy his comment made Sky stammer a bit and blush, suddenly very focused on the new tapestry on the wall.

_ It’s a good night to be together. _


End file.
